Gingerbread Glade
| released = August 2, 2012 | difficulty = Somewhat hard | previous = Wafer Wharf | next = Pastille Pyramid | episode = 11 | levels = - }} Gingerbread Glade is the eleventh episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fifth episode of World Two. This episode was released on August 2, 2012. The champion title for this episode is Grand Witch. Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a witch with a cauldron for her green-colored potion. She says it needs more pop. After episode: Tiffi gives the witch a mystery-bag-shaped potion, marked with a musical note. The witch then puts it into the cauldron. After that, musical notes appears and the witch becomes ecstatic. New things *Three-layered icing ( ) is introduced. (Brief Description: A blocker that requires three adjacent matches.) Guide Levels Gingerbread Glade has three somewhat hard levels: 143,154, and 155, two very hard levels: 149 and 152, and one insanely hard level: 147. Overall, this episode is considered slightly harder than the previous episode,Wafer Wharf. |Level type 2 = |Level type 3 = |Level #1 = 147|Level #2 = 149|Level #3 = 153}} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Gingerbread Glade.png|Gingerbread Glade background witch.png|Before story Witchafter.png|After story |-| Levels= Level 141 Reality.png|Level 141 - |link=Level 141 Level 142 Reality.png|Level 142 - |link=Level 142 Level 143 Reality.png|Level 143 - |link=Level 143 Level 144 Reality.png|Level 144 - |link=Level 144 Level 145 Reality.png|Level 145 - |link=Level 145 Level 146 Reality.png|Level 146 - |link=Level 146 Level 147 Reality before.png|Level 147 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 147 Level 147 Reality after.png|Level 147 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 147 Level 148 Reality.png|Level 148 - |link=Level 148 Level 149 Reality Recent.png|Level 149 - |link=Level 149 Level 150 Reality.png|Level 150 - |link=Level 150 Level 151 Reality.png|Level 151 - |link=Level 151 Level 152 Reality.png|Level 152 - |link=Level 152 Level 153 Reality.png|Level 153 - |link=Level 153 Level 154 Reality.png|Level 154 - |link=Level 154 Level 155 Reality.png|Level 155 - |link=Level 155 |-| Champion title= Grand Witch.png|Champion title Trivia "'Dj'indjerbread 'G'laid". *This is the first episode to contain all five level types (the second being Cereal Sea and the third being Soda Swamp (Episode 66)). In addition, all of the level types in the game are lined up in alphabetical order from 141 to 145 ('C'andy Order, 'I'ngredients, 'J'elly, 'M'oves, 'T'imed). *One of the most notable facts about this episode is that it contains level 147, which has been voted several times as the hardest level in the game. Recently, it went through the big nerf, and is now a lot easier. However, it has been buffed to its original difficulty. *Gingerbread Glade is the second episode on Reality which takes place at night, the others being Salty Canyon, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza. *The pathway of Gingerbread Glade is brown on Facebook. Oddly, the pathway is light blue on iOS and Android, but this appears to be a mistake. The title, the plane icon, and the boat icon are all brown. *This is the first episode that is based on one of the fairy tale, Hansel and Gretel. The second fairy tale based episode is Glazed Grove, which is based on The Frog Prince. *This is the first episode to have its eighth level be an ingredients level. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:World Two Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2012 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes